Come Down To Me
by xXxAllMySinsxXx
Summary: Songfic. You're beautiful. Just the way you are. Every line and every scar. oneshot. Pairing: Kakashi and Sakura Song:Come Down To Me by Saving Jane.


**Disclaimers Note: I do not own Naruto or the song Come Down To Me by Saving Jane **

**Come Down To Me** (I know not creative but deal with it lol)

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_Song_

-------------------------------------------------------------

Twenty year old medic Haruno Sakura was walking down the almost deserted roads of Konoha. It was late spring. She felt so comfortable in her usual red outfit, making her way to a grassy field were her and her team used to train.

She needed to think. A certain silver-haired shinobi had been on her mind a lot lately, had been for about a year now, not that she'd ever admit it to be that long.

She never thought she'd fall for her former sensei of all people! I mean, what would people think of her? She knew, they would think she's childish for wanting her sensei in a way she knew she couldn't have.

'I seem to have a thing for guys I can't have.' She thought amusedly. First Sasuke, whom was obsessed with revenge he could have cared less about her. Yes, she was over the brooding boy.

Now the copy ninja, Hatake Kakashi. 'Why him? Of all people, him. Damn him.' The pink haired medic thought, blaming him. She sighed, it wasn't his fault. It was hers, for being so naïve.

She sat up, ready to head to her small apartment, take a shower, and go to bed.

She turned around and saw Kakashi approaching her. 'Speak of the devil.' Smirking inwardly she stopped as he took a few steps toward her.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked her looking at her from the corner of his uncovered eye.

"I could ask you the same thing." Sakura replied with a smirk.

His masked moved up into what she figured was a smirk as well.

"Well I saw you out here alone, I was on my way to meet Genma and Asuma, so I figured I'd stop by and say hi." He turned towards her.

_Words fall out of my mouth  
And I can't seem to trace what I'm saying_

"Oh well I just came here to think and relax, I'm heading home now. Oh and I was wondering that if you weren't busy sometime if we could train? I really need to train with someone and seeing as you used to be my sensei and all…" _'Yeah, Sakura just ramble the man to death, then he definitely fall for you too.' _Inner Sakura replied sarcastically. She growled at her inner self.

"Hm" He said thoughtfully. He was busy these days, mainly with friends, missions, and training with Naruto and Sasuke.

_Everybody wants your time  
I'm just dreaming out loud,  
I can't have you for mine and I know it  
I just wanna watch you shine_

"Its okay sensei I know you're busy just forget it. I'll be fine." She replied quickly. She certainly didn't want to take up his time.

"First of all, Sakura, I'm not your teacher anymore; I've told you a million times to call me Kakashi. Second, I would love to train with you again, I just don't know when." He said thoughtfully, he felt kind of bad for not having time to train her.

"Okay, well I better head home now; I have to work at the hospital tomorrow. Come by and visit sometime when you know when you have time to train me." She needed to get out of there and now. Her heart was pounding so hard and fast she was sure he could hear it.

He nodded and before he could say anything she yelled goodbye and ran off. He shook his head and chuckled. She was acting so nervous. Oh well, he'd think about it later, he needed to meet with Genma and Asuma, he was already 30 minutes late.

_Tripping up on my tongue  
It's all over my face and I'm racing  
Gotta get away from you  
Burning all the way home_

Sakura finally got home. She walked straight to the bathroom and turned on the water. Jumping in the shower she allowed it to wash away her thoughts, to stop the pounding in her chest and the butterflies in the stomach.

Stepping out of the shower and putting on her underwear and a long shirt. She brushed her teeth and went to her bed.

She was in bed, comfortable and everything was okay. She tried to sleep, but it just wouldn't work, she kept replaying today's conversation with Kakashi in her head, again and again. Apart of her was scared that he might take up on the offer and come see her at the hospital. Yet Inner Sakura was there, reassuring her, well in her little way. _'Let him come by! We'll be ready to kick his ass! His hot ass...' _Sakura growled, 'Not helping!' she yelled angrily to her inner self.

_Try to put it to bed but it chases  
Every little thing I do_

She was finally able to fall asleep not soon after.

She awoke in the morning, did her morning rituals and went to work.

At the hospital was the only place she could push the copy nin to the back of her mind. Which she was grateful for.

It had been a few weeks and she had got to train with Kakashi. He complimented on her skills and they went separate ways. Tonight she was meeting Ino at the pub.

She got to the pub and found Ino quickly. They sat talking and drinking. When Sakura spotted silver hair. She looked to him and noticed he was surrounded by a few of his friends telling a story. Everyone was laughing and listening to him. He truly was amazing.

_When the light falls on your face,  
Don't let it change you  
When the stars get in your eyes,  
Don't let them blind you_

Ino began talking to Kiba who came to sit with them, Sakura turned to once again look at him. He was truly a beautiful man. So strong and amazing. She had realized this when she was a child and his student, but now she was able to see all the things that made him amazing.

_You're beautiful  
Just the way you are  
And I love it all  
Every line, and every scar  
And I wish that I could make you see  
This is where you ought to be,  
Come down to me_

She turned away from him to Ino and Kiba who were laughing. How could she think such thoughts? They were just making her desire him more. How stupid she was, to think he could like her. She always had a small hope in her, that he could possibly like her too. But of course he couldn't. With a sigh, she emptied the rest of the alcohol in her drink.

"I'm going to go home and go to bed. I'll see you later okay Ino?" Ino looked up and nodded, she got up and gave Sakura a hug and Kiba waved. She waved back to Kiba and slipped out, unnoticed by Kakashi.

A few months went by and Kakashi trained more often with Sakura. She was very happy for it, but refused to think more on him just training her. At least while they were training.

_Spell it out in a song,  
Bet you never catch on to my weakness  
I'm singing every word for you_

They began talking and playing around while training. Her bugging him to show her what's under his mask. Him saying no and pulling out Icha, Icha Paradise. Then chuckling when she got mad at him.

_Here I'm thinking I'm sly  
Then you're catching my eye, and just maybe  
You're thinking what I'm thinking too_

It was late in December, it was snowing lightly. Sakura put on some warm clothes and went to her favorite spot. She sat there alone. Thinking about how close she and Kakashi had gotten over the past few months. She smiled thinking of how they'd pick at each other for entertainment.

Kakashi strolled up and sat beside her. She felt his chakra so she didn't jump when he suddenly appeared. She smiled at him, and his eye turned up and she knew he was smiling at her to.

"What are you doing out here alone?" Kakashi asked looking at Sakura. He knew she came here to think, yet he persisted in asking.

"It's just so pretty out, the snow lightly falling and everything. I love the snow." She replied smiling a little as she caught some snow in her unclothed hand.

He smiled at her. What a wonder she was. She had grown so beautifully as well. Into an amazing medic and ninja. He was proud of her.

_When you see it on my face,  
Don't let it shake you_

"Sakura, there's something I need to talk to you about…" he trailed off, unsure of how to say this. It was complicated, he felt he was really going out on a limb, but he had to get this out or he would go insane.

Sakura looked up, trying to keep her heart calm. What was he going to say? What if… what if he felt the same? No he couldn't possibly.

_I know better than to try and  
Take you with me_

No she couldn't possibly get her hopes up. She would be crushed again. She won't let it happen again. Sasuke had broken her heart, shattered it and left her to piece it back together. Not again.

But maybe, if she said it, it would be easier to let him go, and move on. She heard Ino say something about it while she was ranting once.

While she was having this inner conflict Kakashi was trying to decide on his words. How could he possibly tell her? Maybe he could just blurt it out and watch her reaction, then apologize and run. That was the only thing that came to mind. He decided to go with it.

"Sakura, I know this may be wrong of me. But I have these feelings for you. Feelings I can't explain. All I know is that I want to be with you. I want to be there for you. I want to know. How do you feel about me?" He blurted out all in one breath, a light blush coming to his cheeks, luckily hidden by his mask.

She looked at him with wide eyes. Did he just, say he wanted to be with her? H-he couldn't possibly! She realized he was waiting for her response, she tried to talk, but was at a sudden loss of words. 'Dammit not now!' she thought angrily.

He began to get up, of course she couldn't feel the same way, how stupid could he be. At least it was off his chest now. Now he just had to live with her probably avoiding him. He was about to apologize when her small hand grabbed his and she pulled her self up.

"D-don't leave. I-I want to be with you to. I have for some time now… I was just scared you would be upset." Shestuttered finally finding her voice, thenlooked up at him. Suddenly she smiled, as did he.

He pulled her into an embrace. Holding her tightly, glad to finally be holding her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked up, smiling mischievously.

"Does this mean I can finally see your face?" She asked, blushing a little. Her blush was so cute. How could he say no when she's been trying so hard and when she looked so cute.

He smiled and put a hand on the small of her back while reaching up and taking off the mask.

_You're beautiful  
Just the way you are  
And I love it all  
Every line, and every scar  
And I wish that I could make you see  
_

She gazed into his handsome features. She cupped his face with her hand; he leaned into it, closing his eyes. Shepushed up hisheadband andtraced her fingeroverthe scar on his eye. Then she brushed her thumb against his lips. He opened his eyes a little, then leaned down pressing his forehead against hers. She blushed and he neared her lips. He then kissed her. His lips were so soft and sweet. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip and she parted her lips. He put his other hand on the back of her head, tangling his hand in her soft pink hair. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeper.

When they parted they were breathing heavily and looking into each others eyes. He brought his hand to cup her neck and brushed his thumb over her cheek.

"You have no clue how long I've wanted to do that." Sakura said after catching her breath, giggling a little. He chuckled.

"There's more where that came from." He smirked.

She smiled, and began kissing him again. This time immediately parting her lips as their tongues danced erotically.

_This is where you ought to be,  
Come down to me. _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

In the bushes not to far away, Genma and Asuma high-fived each other, while Ino grumbled digging into her pocket.

"I can't believe she didn't tell me she liked him, I'm going to have a talk with her." Ino said pulling out twenty dollars and handing it to Asuma, who chuckled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_Read and Review please! No flames please but criticism is welcomed. Thank you! Hope you liked it!_


End file.
